Together yet apart
by konami5321
Summary: Goodnight my love." "Good night Einstein." An instructor at a college and a seceret lover. Never met, but are they closer to each other than they think? Story 1000% better than summery!
1. Chapter 1

She dried her hair quickly and logged onto her computer, pulling her shirt over her head. She quickly typed in the password to her FYL account. It was one of them matchmaking websites. Her friends had signed her up about three months ago. She thought it was so stupid at the time. Who knew she would meet such an amazing man on it. She smiled as his name glowed slightly, showing he was logged on as he said he would be the day before.

-**Weapons*Mistress**- Has logged on.

**Byakugan_Prodigy: **Hello, how are you doing today?

**Weapons*Mistress: **Just fine. How are you?

**Byakugan_Prodigy: **Good. Anything new happen?

**Weapons*Mistress: **Not really, I ran into the door again.

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** -Chuckle- Is there a welt were you keep hitting it? By now there should be.

**Weapons*Mistress:** Strangely…no. Weird. Anyway, how's the family?

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** Fine I guess, my cousin has gotten her engagement set up with someone. Uzimaki Naruto I believe.

**Weapons*Mistress:** That's Great!!! Wait…N-Naruto?

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** You know of him?

**Weapons*Mistress:** Yes, he is an old student of mine.

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** That's…comforting to know?

**Weapons*Mistress:** Not really. You wouldn't like him very much. He is much like this person you call Lee. Except without the green jumpsuit.

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** Oh that's just _nice__**.**_

**Weapons*Mistress:** Hehe…maybe I shouldn't have told you that.

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** I thank you for telling me.

**Weapons*Mistress:** Your welcome?

**Byakugan_Prodigy: ** Your funny even when your not trying to be.

**Weapons*Mistress:** Why thank you.

**Byakugan_Prodigy: **Well it was nice speaking to you tonight, but my uncle is summoning me, please excuse me.

**Weapons*Mistress: **It's fine, It was nice having another daily conversation with you.

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** Ha. ha…Good night my love.

**Weapons*Mistress:** Good night Einstein.

**-Byakugan_Prodigy- Has logged off.**

**-Weapons*Mistress- Has logged off.**

She smiled and sighed, leaning back into the chair. Her eyes then snapped open and she glanced at the clock, then groaned, throwing her head back. It was eleven o-clock at night. She needed _sleep_. But she would give that up if she was able to talk to Byakugan_Prodigy as its replacement. She got out of the chair and pulled off her sweatshirt and climbed into bed, falling asleep within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her laptop and logged on quickly, before shrinking the tab. She closed her laptop and smiled at her class. She taught at a college, weapons and how to properly use them. She stood up and grabbed a stack of papers on her desk.

"Well class I hope you studied for your test. Inuzuka, please come and pass these out." The man nodded and grabbed the papers from her hands and whistled at her suggestively.

"Pass out the papers Kiba or would you like me to find someone more suitable for the job?" She said, sitting back down behind her laptop.

"When you are finished I want you working on your exam papers." A hand was raised. She glanced up.

"Yes Neji?"

"What if we are finished with the exam?" He asked coolly.

"Then find something else to do with your time, and wait for the others to finish." She looked back down at her laptop. "You have all period. You may begin." She opened the tab, but he had not logged on yet. That was weird. He normally would be logged on around now, waiting for he-. Oh, he's on now. She let a small smile escape her lips.

**-Byakugan_Prodigy- Has signed on.**

**Byakugan_Prodigy: **Sorry about yesterday, my uncle needed to…discuss, some things with me. Concerning my… availability.

**Weapons*Mistress: **Am I sorry to hear this?

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** …yes. Unfortunately. I have to be married in three weeks.

**Weapons*Mistress:** …

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** Love?

… He… had to be married in three weeks? This…wasn't possible. It wasn't happening.

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** Love? Please don't be mad.

**Weapons*Mistress:** I'm not mad…at you. It's your uncle I'm starting to hate.

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** I understand.

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** I love you. 

**Weapons*Mistress:** I love you too.  uhm…will we be able to… see each other… before then?

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** I do hope so. When is your lunch break, could I possibly meet you somewhere?

**Weapons*Mistress: **At eleven thirty. Were are you wanting to go?

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** How about I pick you up?

**Weapons*Mistress:** that would be nice.

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** Which building?

**Weapons*Mistress:** 4

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** ok so I'll meet you there at eleven thirty?

**Weapons*Mistress:** Sure, but how will you know its me?

**Byakugan_Prodigy:** We could have a code word or phrase and if the other person didn't respond correctly, I'll know its not you.

**Weapons*Mistress: **Alright.

**Byakugan_Prodigy: **Well, I'll see you in a few minutes. I believe you have lost track of time.

**Weapons*Mistress:** I guess I did.

She typed after glancing up at the empty…well, almost empty classroom. Neji Hyuuga was closing up his laptop and putting it in his bag. She glanced back down at her laptop.

**-Byakugan_Prodigy- has signed off.**

She sighed and closed it. She then remembered they hadn't figured out a code phrase. When she looked back up, she was staring strait into the white eyes of Neji Hyuuga.

"N-Neji! Don't do that!" He smirked.

"I believe you have lost track of time." He stated carefully. This brought her full attention to him. This was the same thing that Byakugan_Prodigy had said before he logged off. Was it possible that this Hyuuga was her secret lover?

"I guess I did." She whispered. Neji's eyes widened slightly.

"L-Love?" He asked softly.

"Einstein?" She breathed, her eyes wide. He felt his lips twitch up into a small grin.

"So we finally meet and you end up being my teacher." He mused.

"Well how do you think I feel? My secret lover is one of my students. That's kind of creepy." She pointed out. He nodded in silent agreement.

"Do you still want to go somewhere now you know who I am?" She asked.

"Of course Love, why wouldn't I?"

"Neji, I'm your instructor. And as your learner I forbid you from asking stupid questions." She smiled. He smirked at her words.

"You know its tea-."

"Stupid question Neji!!!!" She covered her hands over her ears and closed her eyes childishly. He gave an amused chuckle and gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her ears to around his neck. Her eyes snapped open and she stared strait into his lavender eyes.

"Why did you name yourself Byakugan prodigy on the computer?" she asked suddenly. His eyes softened bit at her question.

"I believe it would be easier if I showed you, but I don't want you to be frightened." He gripped her hand tighter.

"It's fine, you underestimate my abilities Einstein." She stated. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Byakugan!" He hissed, the veins around his eyes popped out and he heard a slight gasp. He immediately opened his eyes, afraid he had hurt her in someway. But she stared at him amazed. This surprised him.

"Neji… this is…amazing! Such chakra control! This is a family bloodline correct?" He stared at her.

"Yes, how did you know." He asked genuinely surprised.

"Neji, I study various sorts of weaponry and defense. I know a lot about the many family bloodline traits." He smirked.

"Do you know the secret of the Byakugan?" She nodded.

"People say you have 360 degree vision, but you don't. You have a blind spot, 359 degree vision. It was very hard to find that one weakness in your clans abilities." He was amazed by her knowledge of the Hyuuga clan.

"So, what are we going to do now?" She asked him after a moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to get married in three weeks. What are we going to do about _us_ Neji?" He looked away, ashamed.

"I- I don't know."

"N-Neji, I don't want to be with someone I can't stay with." She whispered. His eyes widened and he turned swiftly towards her.

"Then marry me." He said suddenly. She felt tears come to her eyes at his words.

"I-I can't, I-."

"Why not? You love me don't you? I love you Tenten! Please, I want to be with you." She shook her head vigorously. She grabbed her bag and ran out to her car.

"Tenten!!" He chased after her. "Tenten!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

She entered the classroom with a solemn face on. Her students were quick to notice, and immediately were quiet.

"Accuracy training today." She stated simply. She took out a kunai and threw it at an already ready target at the other side of the room. It hit the mark perfectly.

"Any weapon you carry today is permitted." She sat down and the class did as they were told. She glanced up as she saw someone walk up to her. Neji. His face was emotionless.

"I don't have a weapon." He stated.

"Well then go borrow one, I don't have any today." She mumbled, looking away. Something flashed in his eyes. Regret maybe? He grunted in response.

"Whatever." He walked away stiffly. She turned her head to her side, covering her face with her bangs. _'Neji'_ She stood up and picked up a pile of papers, sorting through them quickly.

"Before you start, I need Kiba, Sasuke…and Neji." Kiba and Sasuke nodded. Neji just stared at her. They followed her into the back room.

"You three will be taking your final today. If you pass, you move on to Advanced weapons. These classes are only on Thursdays and Tuesdays."

"What's the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Sparring." She said curtly. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you today, Love?" Neji gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the nickname Kiba had given her. A sad look flashed across her face before she answered.

"Nothing I want you or anyone else to know." She snapped. "And don't call me that."

"Oooooh, guy problems huh? Maybe I could help." Kiba grinned. She glared at him. His grin faded.

"Sasuke you are up first." She stated.

"Against who?" He asked. She smirked evilly.

"Me." Neji's eyes widened slightly. He would have to fight _her_? Sasuke glanced at him suspiciously. She stood across from the Uchiha as the other two backed away.

"Go." She started. He backed up a couple of steps and slid a few kunai between his fingers. He threw them in a quick, fluid movement.

~~~~~ENTER FIGHT SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~

He collapsed to his knees trembling as he was paralyzed.

"That was good." She breathed as she removed the senbon from the back of his neck. His arms gave and he fell to the floor in a sweaty mess. "Alright, Neji, help Sasuke, Kiba , your up." Kiba grinned and leaned back into his fighting stance.

````````````````````ENTER ANOTHER```````````````````

This time she bent over clutching her knees for support.

"Kiba, this is a weapons class not a gym. There was no need to punch me in the stomach. But I have to admit, you have a good hit." She panted. He smirked painfully. "Alright Neji, your turn." He swallowed nervously.

"No…" He mumbled. He wouldn't fight her. He _couldn't_ fight her. It was just plain wrong. He ignored the questioning glances from his classmates and walked back into the main room. Kiba followed him. He put a hand on the older boy's shoulder, stopping him.

"What's up Neji?" He asked. Neji's eyes softened momentarily.

"…Kiba? Can you keep a seceret?" Kiba nodded.

She picked up the weapons from the students sparring matches, putting in there correct bins.

"There's something between you and Hyuuga, don't even deny it." She looked up to see Sasuke leaning on the doorframe.

"No, there isn't." She stated, then looked back down and whispered to herself. "Not anymore." His gaze hardened.

"What…did he do to you?" He asked quietly. She felt tears that were kept back for so long, spill from her eyes. She had n reason not to, so she told him. Everything.

"…He asked you to marry him?" She nodded. "Wouldn't you have been…happy?"

"It was all so sudden, and when he said that, I was scared, so I ran."

"Hn." He closed his eyes and took the sobbing girl in his arms, her head against his chest. He tried to ignore the fact that her tears were staining his shirt, which, he just remembered, was a gift. After a few moments, her sobs quieted down to silent tears. She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you… Sasuke." He just nodded. "You wont tell anyone right?" He smirked.

"Hn." She punched his chest lightly, a small grin on her face.

"I'm serious Sasuke!" He chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXX

He slid down the door, clutching at his heart. What he had just saw, hurt him like nothing else.

'_Thank you…Sasuke.'_ He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. He had to get out of here. He quickly stood up, grabbing his bag and heading for the door. He had been on his way to apologize to her. He couldn't now. He had her eyes set on someone else. It felt like his heart had been ripped out, stabbed multiple times, and shoved back in. He hated his life, hated his Uncle, hated Tenten, hated that damn Uchiha!! He was alone now. She was his last hope. His last hold on his life. And now she was gone. Gone . Lost to the Uchiha. He felt his breath quicken as he reached his car. He felt light headed as he climbed in, starting the engine. He gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles shinning white, as the pain stated becoming to much to bear.

He grabbed at his heart as it clenched in his chest again. His mind was swimming. '_no…please…no. Don't let this be real!'_ He thought as he let out a distressed cry. He was slipping. Far. Deep. His vision faded as his world turned to black.

His head hit the steering wheel. Hard. A steady stream of blood trickled down his forehead and onto the floor beneath him.

Sometimes…strong minds don't reside in the greatest geniuses of the world. Only in the strong willed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Let me stay, were the wind will whisper to me,_

_Were the raindrops as there falling tell a story…_

_In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Imaginary-Evanescence._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


End file.
